Insomnia
by Notfun
Summary: I can't sleep... The constant reminder that one day you will be gone keeps me awake.
1. Chapter 1

"Hyuuuuuungg..." The whiny, nasally voice woke Chan up. It was their day-off and someone really dared to disturb his sleep. He stayed up until 5 AM with Han and Changbin to make the finishing touches of their album before they send it to JYP for final editing. Who would dare to...

"Channie hyuuung..." The voice becomes desperate and has started to shake Chan awake.

"Seungmin-ah, Chan is still tired. They slept at around 5 AM. He cannot possibly drive you..." Woojin tried to persuade Seungmin to leave Chan alone. However, Seungmin was so desperate this time. It was manager-hyung's fault.

Hearing the desperate "hyung" sound, like an alarm clock, Chan woke up worried that something might have happened to his members. He sat up quickly and came face to face with Seungmin.

"Chanie-hyung, can you please help me..." Seungmin instantly hugged Chan. "Can you please drive me to the ASC studio? It is raining outside and the car that was to be my ride got stuck in the traffic. I am afraid to be late and face Jimin-noona's wrath... Chanie-hyuunggg... pleeeaase... "

Imagining Jimin's wrath on latecomers made the drowsy Chan awake. He does not want any of his member sufferings. He rubbed Seungmin's hair and said "Nah... I don't want to witness that happening to you... Just give me a sec and I will drive you to the studio." Seungmin hugged him so tightly, thanking him. After showering Chan with praises and thank yous Seungmin left the room to start packing his things. Woojin who is by the door witness this and said to Chan with a worried tone...

"Hey, just be careful alright. I know you can function with little sleep but do not push yourself too much...okay?"

"I'll be okay... you worry too much omma." Chan cheerfully said as he sprang up on his bed. He almost stepped on Han who was peacefully sleeping on the floor with Changbin.

To show their support to Chan who is finishing the tracks, Han and Changbin also stayed by his side all night. Once he finished the track, he found the two sleeping while cuddling each other on the mat they laid out on the floor. Han dozily opened his eyes and mumbled "triple chocolate marshmallow latte" like he is ordering on a coffee shop. Chan smiled at Han and dropped a blanket to cover the two saying "Yes... I will buy coffee for you two. Thank you for helping me out."

After making sure that the two are comfortable, Chan walked to the bathroom passing the worried looking Woojin by the door. Chan tapped his shoulder ensuring him that he will be alright. There was a tacit agreement between the two that as part of the hyung line, they should be on each other's back.

Woojin smiled at his leader and went to help Seungmin. Woojin has been having this weird feeling since this morning. He was feeling worried and he does not know why. It must be the rain. However, he shook it off thinking that he is reacting too much. It must really be the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chan was proud when he got his beloved his car. It was the reminder of his hard work. It has been two years since they have debuted and JYPE has been giving him such freedom in producing their albums. After their emotional first win, 3racha was asked to produce other albums of JYPE artists. As he gained experience in producing and composing, 3Racha became a known producing and composing team not only in JYPE but in other entertainment company. They helped in producing and composing songs for other artists and they have been earning since then.

All the sleepless night have paid off. Now, with the copyrights they owned, he can actually buy a house but he preferred to stay with his members. He needs to be practical. One, he can monitor and assist his members in their day-to-day activities and two, he can save on rent and other utilities.

The reason he bought a car was also because of practicality and he loves the feeling of driving his members. Now, he knows why his dad always insists on driving him to school. It allows them to talk to each other and tell stories. It makes them closer. The same principle applies to his members. This is the reason why he became at most the personal driver of Seungmin, Hyunjin, and I.N. when going to school. Woojin would always remind him that he is spoiling the maknae line too much but what can he do, he loves his members and spending time with them was so precious to him.

As he drives Seungmin, the song they produced for GOT7 was played in the radio. It was one of the highlight in 3racha's career to produce a song for their sunbae. Collaborating with them was so fun and Chan got to bond with Bambam again. Seungmin was so proud of his hyungs that he made the volume louder and sang his heart out. Chan laughs at Seungmin's antics and joins him in singing the song. The heavy rain outside did not dampen their lively duet.

They arrived in the ASC studio and met Jimin in the parking lot. Jimin was so happy to see Chan since he has not seen him for almost a month. Chan was very busy for the last months due to their upcoming comeback and world tour. Now, Jimin hugged Chan tightly and expressed her love for Chan by roasting his current outfit.

"You look like you just woke up, my dear Channie. Is that pajama you are wearing?" Exaggerating his reactions, Chan quickly replied, "Well, someone is bullying late comer maknaes so one has to wake me out of my bed and drive him here so that he could be on time. Because Jimin noona is sooooo scarryyyy..." Chan made faces to Jimin while Seungmin became speechless. This two...

"I did not say anything...Oh look stylist-noona is here, I'll go first." Seungmin quickly retorted and run for his life.

"Hey! Seungmin-ah!" Jimin, faking her anger, shouted at the running Seungmin. Chan was laughing out loud on the side. "Come back here!" Jimin was about to follow Seungmin but Chan quickly grab her hand.

"Seriously, I really did miss you. Let us meet for a coffee later? Reply to my text when I text you, ok?" Chan smiled.

"Who is not replying to text? Hey Chris, remember the time you ignored my call... Babo!" Jimin said as she pouted at Chan.

"Yeah. It was manager-hyung's fault. He hid my phone. hahahaha... Now, text me when will be your most convenient time. Let us meet over a cup of coffee, ok?" Chan smiled at Jimin.

Jimin pouted and said, "Hey! you are already rich. Buy me meat! Coffee won't do as payment for ignoring my calls..." Jimin smiled at Chan.

"Ok. we got a deal. Now go or else you will be the one who will be late." Chan said as he pushed Jimin towards the studio.

"Would you like to stay and watch until the rain will let-up?" Jimin said as she looks at the scary heavy rain outside. She got worried for Chan who will drive back to the dorm. Chan also looks outside and reassured Jimin.

"I'll be very careful. Don't worry." Chan hugged Jimin and said their goodbyes.

Jimin got a weird feeling when she looks at Chan waving goodbye as he boards his car. She was feeling worried and she does not know why. It must be the rain. However, she shook it off thinking that she is reacting too much. It must really be the rain.


End file.
